wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
Rocket Mortgage FieldHouse
Rocket Mortgage FieldHouse is a multi-purpose arena in downtown Cleveland, Ohio, United States. The building is the home of the Cleveland Cavaliers of the National Basketball Association (NBA), the Cleveland Monsters of the American Hockey League, and the Cleveland Gladiators of the Arena Football League. It also serves as a secondary arena for Cleveland State Vikings men's and women's basketball. The arena opened in October 1994 as part of the Gateway Sports and Entertainment Complex with adjacent Progressive Field, which opened in April of that year. The arena replaced the Richfield Coliseum as the primary entertainment facility for the region and the home of the Cavaliers, and supplanted the Wolstein Center at Cleveland State University, which opened in 1990, as the primary concert and athletic venue in downtown Cleveland. From its opening in October 1994 until August 2005, it was known as Gund Arena, named for former Cavaliers owner Gordon Gund, after he paid for the naming rights. After purchasing a majority of the Cavaliers in March 2005, Dan Gilbert, bought the naming rights in August 2005 and renamed the building Quicken Loans Arena after his mortgage lending company Quicken Loans. It was renamed in April 2019 for Quicken Loans' online mortgage lending service, Rocket Mortgage, as part of the facility's renovation and expansion. Events * SummerSlam - August 18, 1996 * RAW - March 2, 1998 * RAW - June 29, 1998 * RAW - March 1, 1999 * RAW - July 26, 1999 * No Mercy - October 17, 1999 * RAW - May 15, 2000 * SmackDown - October 19, 2000 * RAW - March 26, 2001 * Invasion - July 22, 2001 * SmackDown - March 14, 2002 * RAW - June 24, 2002 * RAW - March 10, 2003 * RAW - November 3, 2003 * SmackDown - February 5, 2004 * Survivor Series - November 14, 2004 * SmackDown - February 17, 2005 * RAW - July 25, 2005 * RAW - November 28, 2005 * RAW - July 24, 2006 * ECW - March 20, 2007 * SmackDown - March 23, 2007 * RAW - October 1, 2007 * ECW - March 4, 2008 * SmackDown - March 7, 2008 * Unforgiven - September 7, 2008 * ECW - September 1, 2009 * Superstars - September 3, 2009 * SmackDown - September 4, 2009 * NXT - May 25, 2010 * Superstars - May 27, 2010 * SmackDown - May 28, 2010 * NXT - March 1, 2011 * Superstars - March 3, 2011 * SmackDown - March 4, 2011 * RAW - September 19, 2011 * Superstars - September 22, 2011 * RAW - March 12, 2012 * Main Event - November 14, 2012 * SmackDown - November 16, 2012 * RAW - September 16, 2013 * Superstars - September 20, 2013 * RAW - January 27, 2014 * Superstars - January 31, 2014 * RAW - June 16, 2014 * Superstars - June 19, 2014 * TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs - December 14, 2014 * RAW - June 15, 2015 * Fastlane - February 21, 2016 * SmackDown - September 27, 2016 * RAW - January 23, 2017 * SmackDown - August 1, 2017 * RAW - December 11, 2017 * RAW - March 26, 2018 * Fastlane - March 10, 2019 * RAW - October 21, 2019 * SmackDown - April 17, 2020 Category:Arenas Category:Venues in United States